Seventeen
by missing in imagination
Summary: The magic of first love, is our ignorance that it can never end. Nick & Miley continue growing with each other, struggling over obstacles of distance and doubt, and making new decisions that test how strong their love truly is.
1. Trailer

I think it's about time for a new full-length story, right? This is what I've been conjuring up for the past few days, just planning ideas for it and all that. It's just kind of about Nick and Miley's [real life] journey and how they're coping with a rekindled relationship while touring and being seperated, dealing with growing up as teenagers, and new paths in their careers. I would appreciate encouragement from everyone because it really did take my fullest effort to make this trailer and I tried to make it as clear as possible, yet still leave you wanting to read more. So review, please please please, and let me know what ya think. The song credits go to "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. I highly suggest listening to the full song and kind of following along with the lyrics and instrumentals while reading this. xoxo.

* * *

**Bold: plot  
**Normal: talking  
_Italicized: actions__**  
Bold&Italicized: song lyrics (Dashboard Confessional's "Stolen")**_

(Instrumental to Stolen by Dashboard Confessional begins)

_Focuses in on Nick and Miley running down a dirt road in the dark, hand in hand, with a lively carnival up ahead;_

_Fades to Nick clapping to the beat and walking across the stage, nodding with a smile at Miley dancing in the crowd._

**The magic of first love,**

"Don't you remember all those days we did this together?"

_Miley and Nick ride through a parking lot on their old bikes.  
_

**Is our ignorance that it can never end.**

"You and Miley have something special," _Nick turns around, removing his hands from his solemn face and sees Kevin, _"Don't let it get away."

**Although sometimes being 16 is used an excuse for the uncertain,**

"We're just sixteen, Miley, we don't know what love is!"

_She rips a ring off her finger and throws it to the ground as she walks out the door, leaving Nick with the sound of the metal rolling across the wood floor. _

_**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**_

**But 17 is just a breath-away from the rest of your life.**_**  
Another sun soaked season fades away…  
**_

_(Crash of thunder)_

"Why didn't you tell me!" _she yells at him with her arms out wide, the rain dripping down her body._

"Because I knew you'd find a way to stop it!" _he rubs the rainwater out of his eyes, _"You can't fix everything, Miley, no matter how strong you think you are."

……

_**You have stolen (my),**_

_Miley and Nick sitting on a ferris wheel with the stars sparkling  
_

_**You have stolen (my), **_

_The sound of a rippling lake, showing random clothing strewn along the shore.  
_

_**You have stolen my.. heart!  
**__Miley jumping into Nick's arms as him and his brothers walk into her birthday party (Ireland)_

_**I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
**Shows Miley dancing in a bridesmaid dress on a ballroom floor, Nick smiling in awe _

_**You are the best one of the best ones  
**Kevin and Danielle walk down the aisle _

_**We all look like we feel  
**_

**Sometimes the one you loved first,**

_Shows Miley leaned over Nick's hand with a Sharpie  
_

**Ends up being the one you love last..**

"Yes, I have a girlfriend."  
_Shows_ _Nick being interviewed at a radio station_

"Now this girl wouldn't happen to be Miley Cyrus?"

"It is."

**Seventeen**

Coming this summer.


	2. Chapter One

**Seventeen  
Chapter 1**

"_Against all odds, whether you believe it or not, he did love me. I can tell by the way he looked at me  
and the way he never let anything bad happen to me. Against all odds, whether I like it or not, I still love him with everything. And I can tell he knows by the way I still look at him, and the way I still run to him for everything. And against all odds, I know he doesn't mind."_

The awakening morning sun beat down on Tybee Island with the ocean like a mirror, reflecting colors of light in every direction. Tourists were barely active yet; some walking down town for the nearest pancake house, others still dreaming in their sea-sprayed bungalows. But Miley was already up and ready, whispering goodbyes to the glistening waves, the peace and quiet, the escape from reality. Her and her mom were leaving today, after their two month long stay for filming The Last Song. The sets were dismantled, cameras sent back to Hollywood, and all the flocking fans left the beaches, drowning in their lost hope to see their shining star.

"Goodbye jet ski," her head dropped to see it floating below the dock she was standing on, "You created a whole lot of memories, I'll give ya that much."

She laughed at herself in amusement and looked back out to the never-ending waters. When her and Nick were out there, riding around crazily and carefree, she couldn't help but smile at the feel of his hands holding on to her waist, fingertips like a soothing pressure. And his laugh- as she swerved around and purposely crashed through waves- you could hear his laugh for miles. She hadn't heard it quite often, but those few hours that he was there was just the two of them together and falling for each other under the breath of summer's kisses.

---------------------------

"Hello?" Miley answered her phone as she fell into the cushioned seats of her private plane.

"Hey," his voice rang through her ears, "Have you left yet?"

"Almost. I think the engine is revving up." She smiled into the phone, the sound of the spinning jets slamming against the walls.

"I just wanted to wish you a safe trip and all," he sighed and pressed his lips tight, "Text me when you get in, okay?"

"Okay," Miley responded in a smiling breath, "Well thank you, have a good show tonight."

"Yeah thanks, Miles. I'll see you later."

They hung up and on both ends of the spectrum there was heartache and a lot of missing. But they wouldn't admit it, not yet. Nick and Miley were feeling confused with their stand on their relationship- they weren't dating at the moment, but it's not like they didn't want to either. It just felt unrealistic because both of them would be miles and miles apart. Last time it was different- they were always in the same place but never actually together; somebody had a radio interview in the early morning or another late night show for the fans. At this point, they just felt safe where they stood- you can't break apart if you aren't together. There was no way of getting hurt, so they believed. And in their simply complicated minds, that was working for them as long as it could last.

By the time Miley and her mom walked through the front door of their Toluca Lake home, it was dinner time. The sun had nearly sunk beneath the horizon, leaving a gold afterglow shining against the hills and valleys. Miley was immediately overcome by the smell of the scented candles in the foyer, the yelping of dogs with the scratching of their feet on the hardwood floor, and the most of all, the sweet satisfaction of being _home_. In the morning there would be a hoard of paparazzi at the end of her driveway with their cameras glistening in the dewy grass. Maybe she will be excited to see them and greet them like old friends she had missed while out of town. To be honest, they were one of the few stable things in her life - the paparazzi are _always_ there.

"_He's just a boy who doesn't know what's in front of him, and she's just a girl who never learned how to let go."_

Nick's attention was quickly drawn away from the crowd of ecstatic girls in front of him when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Because of the time difference between his location and Los Angeles, him and his brothers were in the middle of a sound check rehearsal with a handful of lucky VIPs to interact with; but that didn't stop him from slipping behind the stage, the lowlight of his cell phone gleaming beneath his eyes. It's funny- how there were dozens of girls beaming before him, wanting him with the strongest desire, and yet all he wanted was one person, the one girl who frustrates the hell out of him but still manages to be the only one he ever truly felt in love with.

1 New Text Message from Miley:

_hey, we're all safe at home. hope you have a fun night, but i'm going to bed. goodnight, nicky._

He snapped his phone shut with a sweet, daydreaming smile. He wished he could be there, to wish her goodnight under the starlit sky and tell her how nice she looked; he wondered if he'd ever really be able to do that, or at least have the courage to. Nick's bravery was unmatchable, but his courage was a useless spark that only held him back. Only time would tell how long he'd be able to keep up with himself and be able to feel so uncomfortable and secretive. It was as if his mystery kept him feeling safe in the world he had chosen to become a part of- like it was that one little piece of hope that assured he was _normal_.

Guitars and drums clashed together with the sound of Joe's voice and a chorus of laughing girls. Nick swung back around and walked back onto the stage that was planted in the middle of a giant arena. He wasn't even sure what city they were in. All the teenage girls, as if on cue, cheered enthusiastically of his return to their atmosphere, his expensive electric guitar coolly swaying on the strap that was hung around his shoulder.

"So how are you all doing?" he asked with the slightest hint of uninterest.

They screamed. They must be doing alright.

As all the "I love you"s were thrown at him, Nick started thinking that maybe these girls didn't truly understand what love is. It isn't seeing the boy who mesmerizes you on stage, as you reach out your hand for just one touch but it's always too far away. It's big green eyes, thick lips, deep laughs, huge smiles. It's going back to the same person, after all the insanity you had put yourself through, just to end up back in each other's arms and hearts with the same doubt. Love, for Nick, is Miley.

As Nick played for a crowd of thousands, and Miley slept under stars of millions, there was some sort of connection running through their minds- an invisible thread linking their willingness to make themselves come together, but their fear to make it actually happen. Their lives spin around them in fame and fortune, but their love was at a standstill; a position that may do more good than harm. If they'd allow it.

But the way the world works, this pull of energy that makes us gravitate towards certain people, ceased to fail when it came to Nick and Miley. There will always be that voice in the back of their heads, deeply yearning for one another no matter who they're with or what they think they want. It's different when the first love of your life finds a way to stick with you for years after, and sink a path back to your heart- no matter how dangerous that path may look.

* * *

**I don't know if I can write this story anymore, but I'm really going to try.  
Review please, I'd truly appreciate some advice & encouragement. **


	3. Chapter Two

**Seventeen  
Chapter 2**

_This is the last time that I'll try to figure out  
How to make this alright.  
I've seen this all before._

She walked through the door with a relieved air about her, like little clouds of a happy Friday night. She had worked hard this week- real hard- and she forced her mind to focus on her work, her job, her life; and not once did she think of him. She never felt that sense of missing- that he was hundreds of miles away and there wasn't much do to about it. Never did his eyes creep into her mind, his quiet voice seep into her heart. Never.

Well, maybe a _few_ times.

She walked down the foyer, her boots knocking against the hardwood floor, and heard the engine of her dad's car shut off in the garage. There was an immediate sense of silence in the house, but Miley didn't feel alone; she took her shoes off and shuffled to the kitchen, suspiciously eyeing the opened package of Snow Caps and the smell of burnt popcorn. There was only one person she knew who would ever eat a combo like that..

Miley slowly looked over her shoulder, the noises and the heat finally making connections in her mind, and was completely stunned to find her best friend and her brother making out on their family room couch. "Demi!" she shouted ghastly with her fist held up to her mouth. Mortified and caught red-handed, Demi yanked her shirt back down to 'Disney-level' and pulled herself off of Trace, who seemed to find humor out of the whole situation.

"Hey Miles, TGIF," he smirked and got up with Demi, their fingers intertwined like delicate lace.

"Gross, guys. I did not need to walk in and see that," Miley said, her face scrunched up in disgust but quickly soothed as all three of them walked into the kitchen, "Since when are you even back together, gosh, nobody tells me anything anymore."

"Since we forgave each other," Demi shrugged, slumped over the kitchen counter popping Snow Caps into her mouth. Trace bent over and softly kissed her on the forehead with two smiles erupting from the both of them, as Miley just stood there and watched hopelessly. If it were possible, her heart felt like a deflating balloon- shrinking with every sweet action she watched them innocently put upon each other and with every helpless reminder that her and Nick couldn't get to that point again.

Billy Ray suddenly burst through the door, muttering loving comments to Tex who was whipping his tail around the kitchen floor. He heaved an armful of grocery bags and his "Hannah Montana" script onto the counter with a huge sigh and bent down to give Tex a rough pat on the head.

"You three stayin' in tonight?" he asked, looking up from the dog. His eyes directed towards Miley though, as if he was asking how many more weekends she was going to stay in with a protected heart and maybe actually live a little.

"I don't know," Trace responded, "We might party-it-up here, if that's alright with you."

Billy Ray nodded agreeably and began sorting through the groceries. He looked up at Miley questioningly, "Ya know, Miles.. I know one of your old friends is back in town, and he'd be mighty glad to see you.."

She gulped down a lump of guilt, "I know for a fact that Justin does not want to see me, Dad. Nice try though."

He closed the fridge and stopped to gaze at her. He always seemed like he knew more than anybody else could figure out, and that a little forgiveness in this world could go a long way. She loved her dad with everything in her, but sometimes she felt like he just didn't get it- that life and love weren't as simple as "if ya ain't having fun, it ain't working." Sometimes the things that work aren't fun. But sometimes the things that don't work are fun. And it was up to her to choose which way to go.

"Just give him a call," he grabbed the dog leash and started out the door with Tex.

The door closed behind him and Miley was left in another fit of emptiness. Demi and Trace had already gone and she could hear their sweet giggles coming from upstairs. So she pushed a chair away from the kitchen table and slumped down into it, her chin falling into her palms. She could feel the tension, the connection between both boys she loved being torn from opposite directions, and the importance of it all made her head spin. Nick was probably out playing a game of softball with his tour mates.. completely unaware, completely unsure. No matter how much she wanted to wait for him forever, she couldn't. And as that thought processed in her mind, more and more she started to care about her life wilting away, rather than concerning herself with his never-ending days.

Her fingertips inched towards her cell phone, creeping over it and dialing the numbers she thought she had forgotten. The ringing crushed her ears and the more she waited, the more she wondered if she was doing the right thing for her heart. But then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Miley.. I heard you were around and I was just wondering if you wanted to go to YogurTree or something tonight."

He smiled, "I'd love that."

_I can't get you,  
And I can't get used to that.  
I can't get you and I want you so bad  
And I want you so bad.  
_

It was all so overwhelming- being in his car, his white v-neck, the sound of Los Angeles on a Friday night. It didn't exactly feel _right_, but it felt okay, and for Miley's current state of mind, that was all she could ask for. He parked in the lot, a spot right at the door so if they were lucky, they could slip in and out unnoticed. He never came around to her side to open her door, or protectively take her hand in his as they walked into the shop. But Miley knew that there was a voice within him that was there to say anything- to talk to her and assure her that everything would work out in the end. Just like he always did.

"So when did you leave Savannah?" Justin started as they both sat at a small table in the corner eating their frozen yogurt.

"About three weeks ago," she responded, "How's the music been and everything?"

"It's getting there." He put his spoon down and sat for a moment- toying with dangerous expressions he wanted to ask her, but shouldn't. The dim light circled around her head like flurries of sparkles and he had to keep reminding himself that she didn't belong to him anymore- she belonged to the only boy she had ever loved more than him.

"Um," Miley's courage urged her on to say the things she needed to say, "So I know this might seem weird to ask, and I'd totally understand if you don't want to talk about it. It's just that you've always been so easy to talk to… and to help me.. and.. I need your advice."

She swallowed hard in anticipation. His eyes told his fears, but now he had to deal with them in the only way he knew how. To heal her. "Okay," he pressed his lips together in a smile, "Go for it."

Miley sighed and looked around the store, searching for the right words. Her foot was tapping crazily in nerves and distress and she could feel his worry spill over her. "What do you do," she began cautiously, "When you love somebody who's never there?.. What happens when distance isn't even the problem anymore... the problem is just being afraid.."

Justin sat back in his seat and crossed his arms in thought. He knew who she was talking about, of course he did; but for the greatest reasons, that didn't even matter to him.

He leaned forward and looked into her beaming eyes, "Does Nick love you?"

Her eyes widened in embarrassment and shock, "I was being hypothetical, Justin, I never said anything about Ni—"

"Miley stop," he laughed, "Does the kid love you or not?"

"Well," she slumped over her melting frozen yogurt as the words spun around in her brain but couldn't find an answer, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" he exclaimed questioningly. He raised an eyebrow at the sickening look on her face, "I'd say that that's the first problem, don'tcha think?"

They continued to make conversation for the next half hour. He made her laugh a few times, and that made him feel accomplished. She made him feel comfortable, and that made her feel comfortable too. It was the back and forth banter that they always used to heal each other, but it continuously reminded her of what she lost and what she now had. But Justin's words echoed in her mind for the rest of the night and left her unrested and uncertain. She questioned her and Nick's current stand, but also felt a little bit at ease because she had a motive now, a path to follow. She had to make things clear between them before she'd allow them to go any further. Because all the while she was with him, Justin always had that fear in the back of his mind of when Nick would finally decide he wanted her back. But it seems as though that isn't the problem anymore.

Nick has her back;

But he doesn't know how to keep her.

* * *

**hello :) if you don't like the fact that justin came back into the picture, you can blame me (and jen, ha!) because we had a very important conversation this morning. don't hate on him, don't call him a 'fame whore,' he's done nothing but care for her. he's just going to be a friend, only a friend in this story. you'll see more of him and demi & trace. nick & miley are gonna get together, don't worry.. i just have to figure out how..  
**

**anybody else losing niley hope? help!**

**REVIEW! :) **_._

_**p.s. thank you all sooo much, i have been nominated into the NJK Hall of Fame! i am beyond happy!!**_


	4. Chapter Three

**Seventeen  
Chapter 3**

_I need you to show me  
The way from crazy  
I wanna be so much  
More than this_

He shouldn't have felt jealous, but he did. The images in his mind of what they might have done spun around his brain like distressed insects. Maybe they only went for coffee, he thought to himself; or maybe it was more… He shook his harmful thought process out of his head and stepped into their tour bus. The inside of the bus was a little bit disorganized, but sterile because of his mom, and the feel of temporary home, the sense of quiet relaxation only reminded him of the days when him and Miley would sneak around during early mornings and late nights. Just to be with each other- under moonlight and peace, not stage lights and envious eyes.

But when he slipped under the sheets of his bunk, those thoughts still wouldn't leave him. He wondered what her intentions were- was she playing games or just seeing an old friend? He hadn't spoken to her yet this week. It was always the type of thing where they could go unspoken, but then just pick up where they left off; renewed and forgiven. But this time he was a little reluctant to speak with her. And a bit more afraid to listen, to what he assumes, he won't want to hear.

_But no one cares_

He pulled his laptop onto his lap and stared down at it in the lowlight. It was darkness all around him, except for this little source of light and hope; one of their only ways to communicate. Meanwhile, Miley was doing the same thing in the comfort of her own bed, miles upon miles away. She hadn't spoken to Nick in days and the guilt was eating her insides raw, especially since Friday night. Although, after Justin took her home and walked her to the door, Miley felt a bit more at ease with her and Nick's current situation. He said, "Make things right, be happy," and those words had been twinkling around her heart since then. She gave it some time to think over and toss the possible dreams inside her head, but now she was ready to let some of her honesty slip out. And unfortunately, that had to be done on a video chat.

"So how have you been?" he asked as he watched her fidget on the screen.

"I've been fine," she smiled somewhat reassuringly, "What about you?"

"Same old routine," he replied and looked away from her gaze. He could sense that there was something she needed to say, and he only hoped that it was the same things he wanted to figure out.

"So um," she began blindly, "I talked to Justin a few days ago.."

"Oh really?" Nick asked, trying to sound like he didn't already know, "And what'd he say?"

"He said that I should be happy," she smiled slightly, "That was sweet of him, don'tcha think?"

"Sure it was," Nick replied a bit solemnly. His hopelessness circled around him in waves. Why was he feeling like a disappointed, envious boyfriend? She wasn't even his girlfriend, he had to keep reminding himself, _she wasn't even his girlfriend.._

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to come visit me- I mean, us- on tour sometime soon," he swallowed hard, "You know.. if you have the time."

"I'm really busy, Nick," she sighed and watched his expression sink, ".. but I can try."

Miley shifted under the sheets and pulled them to her chin with a small smile as a random spill of happy memories filtered from her memory, "You know.. I really miss you."

It made his heart fly away and catch him in mid-breathe. His cheeks flushed as if he had spent the afternoon under the sparkling sun, his mouth slipped into a smile as if he was just given the most special gift. It was exactly what he wanted to hear from her pink-painted lips with that voice he wanted to listen to forever. And for just a moment, their troubles were left behind.

"And you know that I really like you," she continued nervously, "I've always _really_ liked you and this little rut we're stuck in… we'll get out of it right? We will wait until we can both be happy and then just be together for as long as fate wants us to. I want to wait for that moment, Nick.. but I don't think I can wait forever. I don't think _we_ can wait for forever."

Nick sunk as their troubles came back. "What are we gonna do, Miles.."

"Well what do you wanna do?" she sat back and shrugged helplessly, "That's what I'm asking."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat uncomfortably at a long business table with his brothers, his parents, and the president of Hollywood Records. It was mid September now, and the air was crisper like the brown & orange leaves of the East coast. But there was a sense of boiling heat, calm and somewhat in control, collecting in the room as both sides expressed their wishes and needs. And how the Jonas Brothers no longer wanted to be signed to Hollywood Records.

"So you're saying that in order to expand in experience and independence in the music industry, you want to move to _your own _recently established record label?" Mr. Bob Cavallo sat back in his leather office chair, arms crossed and brows raised.

"Yes sir," Kevin replied quietly, "We are extremely thankful for what your company has provided us, but we feel that it is the right time to make the change into more self-supporting artists."

"So when would you like to make this 'change,' Mr. Jonas?" He leaned forward again with a curious, yet skeptical look on his face- like he couldn't believe that one of their most successful and prized artists on the label were leaving the tight hold of Disney magic and actually trying to make it big in the world without them.

"By this coming January," Joe spoke up, "That way our tour will be over and by that time our label will be up and running."

"Okay," he pressed his lips together as he was now convinced. "By January 1st 2010, the Jonas Brothers will no longer be signed onto Hollywood Records," he slapped his hand on the table, "Done."

Throughout that entire hour and a half of negotiating, convincing, and arguing- Nick sat silent and still. Him and his brothers had obviously talked about this for a while and were very sure, and determined, of their decision. There's only so far Disney could take them with the world taking their music seriously, and that time had come. As Nick listened to the voices bounce back and forth like rainbow light on a water-streaked window, all that was going through his head was one single voice- one single beautiful smile. The girl who had brought them to the Disney Channel at the very start of their bursting success. That single question that mocked through his ringing mind.

How on earth was he going to tell her?

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I have a question." Miley walked into the kitchen with her laptop in her hands. She set it down on the counter and continued to squint at the screen and click away.

"What's up," Tish replied and sat down at the kitchen table next to Miley, who immediately slid the laptop in front of her.

"I need a round trip ticket to the Jonas Brothers tour," she said ridiculously, "Before my heart breaks."

Tish looked at her daughter with surprise- it was the last thing she thought she'd ask- but she went right ahead and grabbed her BlackBerry. Miley sighed in heartfelt relief and glided to the glass doorway that led to the backyard. She looked out into the hills and the pale blue sky. The smile that beamed across her starry-eyed face could burn through the sun; her happiness could take on any feeling of sad. She wanted to be with Nick for forever. And _this_ is where forever is going to start.

* * *

**Yeah so this is where the story is kind of going to take off, you'll see.**  
**Busy summer guys, it's going to be a really busy year. But if you're willing to stick with me & keep graciously reviewing, then I will gladly continue this story for you.**

**Thank you so much, really!**

**Random Reminder:  
jss2420 has changed her name to swinglifeawayxx  
So make sure you keep reading her incredible writing & leave a review. I love you, Jen! :) **_. _


	5. Chapter Four

**Seventeen  
Chapter 4**

_Buy me an advent calendar  
It seems the thought of days without you make me sadder  
Don't visit me now; you make me want to do myself in  
I'll see you sometimes, but I won't see you soon  
I won't see you soon_

"So explain to me again _why _you're doing this." Demi dragged a beat up scooter across the garage floor.

"Because," Miley took a deep breath and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Because Nick means a lot to me and I'm not just going to wait forever until things can happen between us again. It's gotta be now or never," she spotted the blue and purple handlebars in the very back of the corner and lurched for them, "I know I love him, Demi, but I can't keep wondering if he loves me back."

She spoke as if she was trying to convince herself that this was what she had to do- take matters into her own hands. But maybe it wasn't herself who needed the convincing. Maybe it was everybody else.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Demi asked as the both of them latched their fists onto the two bikes and heaved with puffy air and weak minds to bring them out of the pile of garage clutter.

"Ask him what?"

"Ask him if he loves you." Demi shrugged innocently at Miley's immediate ridiculous expression.

"I can't ask him that!" Miley finally rolled the bike on the driveway and silently began dusting it off with her bare hands; violent swishes. It looked the same as it did three years ago. "I don't know," she mumbled to the open sky, "maybe just cause I'm afraid I'll get the answer I don't want to hear.."

"Or maybe you're scared that he actually feels the same way," Demi stated, wise and sure. She rolled the other bike under the beating sun and set it right next to the other in Miley's tight grasp. Purple and blue reflected beneath the sunlight's golden rays, the pure memory of his voice singing to her during their naivety swung back and forth in Miley's eyes.

She knew it was the truth and that she was just holding her breath for the moment he was honest with her. _"I love you, Miley, I really do. I just don't know if I can prove it to you."_ But the reason that she was scared- the reason that she was so harshly anticipating that moment- was that when they finally figure things out, how were they supposed to keep up with a relationship when they can barely keep up with their own schedules? But she wanted _so badly_ for this to work out.. It's impossible for her to be in love with somebody, she decided right then and there. It's impossible to be in love with somebody that can't be there.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nick sat in the tour bus watching the rain slide down the windows of the wet city they had recently entered. It wasn't stormy- the sky never opened up in shattering cracks & the lights of the angels never flashed their sparks. It was as if the clouds just had some extra tears that needed to be wasted away so that the sun could reappear with a shining smile. He liked that idea, he decided, as he traced silly words with hopeless meanings on the fogged bus window. Like the confusion and the butterflies were just a little raincloud in a sky of light that had to be endured in order to see the rainbow in the end.

But no matter what type of metaphors & dreams he pushed inside his head, he couldn't stop thinking about leaving Disney, making this milestone in their career, and ending a huge chapter in their life. It all made sense when him & his family and their management team talked it over- it was a change they felt was necessary, a part of the "growing up process" - regardless of what other's opinions were. As Nick sat in the chair at the meeting, silent and still, only one problem was itching at his brain like something was pecking at him raw. How in the hell was he supposed to tell the girl (who got them there in the first place!) that they were leaving the channel, beginning a whole new experience in the business, and effortlessly leaving her behind to deal with the destruction of her blonde-wig image and cookie-cutter pop.

He _couldn't_ tell her.

_Don't visit me now; you make me want to do myself in  
I'll see you sometimes, but I won't see you soon_

The rain had faded into a magical sprinkle of fairy dust by the time the bus rolled into the arena parking lot. It was the afternoon and their dozens of tractor trailers and busses were already parked in a neat, long row like stacks of blocks in a toy bin. Just about two years ago, it was the same way- same touring, same madness, same life. But two years ago, there was Miley. Two years ago, there was love.

It was almost as if Nick wasn't really there. In physical form- yes. But his mind was elsewhere; his heart was constantly searching for some sort of sign to guide him through this trail he's stuck in. He's stuck because he's ignorant. And he's afraid of the unknown. He loves Miley, but he's not so sure she loves him back.

Nick shrugged away his useless thoughts and made his way out of the bus. The air was stale and wet with the thick heat rising from the hot, slick pavement; but something about it smelt good & familiar, yet he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He kicked at a pebble that clumsily rolled into a puddle where little ringlets of ocean tides erupted from the surface. Right when you begin to think the little waves are endless, they fade out and you have to give it a reason to move again- water doesn't act much different than love.

The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of something rolling towards him; rigged tires gliding over the slick pavement as if it were ice. He didn't look up. He kept his fists clenched and his eyes darting around the ground, staring at the previously motionless puddle which was now sending out waves of sparks and fireflies in every direction. The rolling stopped, and with his head still bent down, he could see a pair of worn & torn converse with marker strewn across the top, the bottom, the side. Even the laces had a faded three-word phrase written on them, and he knew exactly what it said.. because _he_ had written it.

"You have time for a ride?" she asked softly as he gradually lifted his head to meet her eyes and that quick hint of her gentle smile.

He marveled at the sight before him- Miley standing between two bikes, one blue and the other purple, with the bottom of her jeans sopping from the rain. "What are you doing here, Miley," he couldn't help but let an over-joyed laugh escape from his smile.

"I am here because I miss you," she looked around as if she were trying to find a hidden meaning, "Do you miss me?"

"Yes," he exasperated in a mix between a sigh of relief and a ridiculous laugh. The both of them were shining brightly, like reborn stars in the dark depths of the universe. Nick stepped forward and took a hold of the blue bike, all those memories it kept flushed back to him with just one touch. "You kept it?"

"I did," she smiled but it quickly faded into a pained frown, "I found it out on the curb the day you guys moved to Texas. You were really just going to throw it away?"

"Well I didn't know what else to do with it," he replied quite sharply and retracted from her gaze again.

"Look," she sighed without even putting up a fight, "Let's just go ride around for a bit. We can talk and stuff-"

"I don't know, I think sound check is real soon.." he cut off. She wondered why he was so afraid of being alone with her and doing what they deserved. She couldn't stand him when he acted like this but at the same time, his presence made her go weak.

"Come on," she swung her leg over her old bike and pierced him straight in the eyes, giving him one last chance, one last shot.

He sighed, "Alright."

_I know some things about you; I won't spill the beans  
'Cause there's a spool in my own camera that's never been seen  
I could write it all down; I know it won't be enough  
I want you to be happy with someone to love_

He hadn't felt this free in a long time. It was as if they rewound the time- away from all the mistakes, all the pain- and they were brought back to the summer days.

"Don't you remember all those days we did this together?" she beamed from beside him. She was swerving around and Nick had to always watch her, and move clear when she came too close. They rode along the parking lot, following the painted lines and whipping through puddles. All those times when he sang by her side, giggly with happiness and that brain-washed feeling of first love- everything washed back to his mind in a flood.

She stopped at the curb where a big tree hugged overhead and crashed her bike down as Nick carefully put the kick-stand out on his. She sat down on the curb and patted the spot next to her with her delicate hand and he sat with a thump. They looked out before them, at the never-ending line of tour busses. One by one, they all magically appeared behind each other as if they were placed there like a puzzle. Miley slouched over with her chin resting in her palms, her elbows on her knees, and gazed out there- farther than any of them could see- as if she were finding something to hold on to.

"I remember our bus was always four down from yours," Nick said in a hush, "We'd always get there late cause of all the radio shows and interviews we were doing.."

"Yeah," she smiled and something flickered inside of him, "But you'd always knock on my window when you arrived so I'd know.. so we could, hang out and stuff."

Nick sat upright, all of a sudden his mind was reeling back and forth between past and present. Their future. Now. His realizations came over him quickly, almost so fast he could hardly remember what brought them on in the first place.

"Miley," he shifted to face her and she looked at him intriguingly, "Why did we break up."

"_Why?_" she asked with uncertainty, "Because it felt like it wasn't the right time, I guess..we both just got so busy, so fast.."

"But did you want it?" he replied, feeling like he was catching on to something great, something only Nick could realize.

"Well of course not!" she said, her hands doing the talking for her. The tree branch shook above them and little droplets of leftover rain drizzled onto her head like little spots of glitter.

If there was one thing that Nick and Miley both needed to figure out was why they ended their relationship. If it was so hard for the both of them, then why did they put themselves through it? The truth is- they didn't _want_ to break up, it just happened, life happened and got in the way of it all. Through all those years in between, they kept finding a way to get back to each other, whether intentional or not- and their love never stopped.

"It's never the end with you," she gazed at him and a dreamy smile formed along her expression, "I feel like no matter where I go or what I do.. we just keep running round and round in this circle we've created."

He jumped up and reached his hand out to pull her up with him, "So do we stop it, or do we keep running?"

They were dangerously close. He could feel her heart racing in opposite attraction with his, but racing nonetheless. Her eyes were as bright as ever and the adrenaline he had just acquired made him want to plant soft kisses on both of them so badly. He needed her.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, "I say we keep running."

And so they did.

* * *

**I have sat my butt in front of this computer for over five hours to get this done. It was not easy, but I did it, didn't I?**

**I'm so tired. But please review! Who wants to be the 100th reviwer? :D**

**(hi jen. haha!)  
she stayed up all night with me. "moral support."**


End file.
